


Las consecuencias

by KendallFrost



Series: Cien formas de arrodillarse [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, BDSM, Deporte, Dom!Otabek, Dom/sub, Dominación, Dominance, Español | Spanish, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub!yuri, Yaoi, Yurio, lesión, otayuri - Freeform, patinaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: Yuri ha sido un enfermo insoportable toda la semana y es momento de que Otabek le muestre que sus actos tienen consecuencias.





	

—Has rotado demasiado; tienes que controlar esa agresividad.

Otabek no tuvo más remedio que admitir que Katsuki tenía razón, mientras se levantaba del hielo y daba un par de vueltas a la pista para comprobar que no se había hecho nada grave. ¿Cómo no iba a estar agresivo? Yuri llevaba días poniéndole a prueba y en algún sitio tenía que dejar la frustración para evitar entrar a trapo cada vez que Yuri intentaba picarle.

Con suerte hoy sería el día...

Se acercó a la barrera y aceptó el botellín de agua que le tendía Yuuri.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

—No, ha sido solo el golpe.

—Creo que podemos dejarlo por hoy; has trabajado bien.

Otabek asintió y se sentó en el banco para quitarse los patines. Temía la hora de llegar a casa; Yuri había ido a su revisión con el médico y si el pronóstico no había sido bueno, prefería no imaginarse de qué humor estaría el patinador ruso. 

Lo quería más que a nada en el mundo, pero había días en que lo mataría.

Justo en aquel momento escuchó la voz de Victor saludando a su espalda y se giró para preguntarle cómo había ido la revisión de Yuri. No le hizo falta, Yuri venía con él y sonreía al tiempo que apoyaba las muletas en el banco y se sentaba junto a él. 

—¿Ha ido bien?

—Sí —asintió Yuri con la cabeza—, parece que la lesión evoluciona adecuadamente. 

Victor los interrumpió.

—Yuri, recuerda que el médico te ha dicho que, aunque ya puedes apoyar, no conviene que abuses, ¿vale? —Yuri asintió—. Venga, me voy a dar la clase a tus niños; pásate luego si quieres verlos.

En cuanto Victor se fue acompañado por su marido, Yuri se apoyó sobre Otabek.

—¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento, Beka?

—Bien, pero Katsuki es un sádico —respondió Otabek con una sonrisa; era un chiste que tenían entre ellos dos.

—Ahem —fingió toser Yuri—, karma, ahem.

Otabek le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro.

—¡No tengas morro!

—¡Oye! No me pegues que estoy lesionado.

Otabek sonrió y le dio un beso aprovechando que no les miraba nadie; se alegraba de ver que el humor de Yuri había mejorado.

—¿Quieres pasar a ver a los niños?

—Nah, no quiero distraerlos —respondió Yuri agitando la cabeza al tiempo que se señalaba la férula—, además esto es demasiado aparatoso.

—¿Vamos a casa entonces?

—¿Podemos dar una vuelta o tomar un café o algo? Llevo una semana encerrado en el apartamento... Ir al supermercado me empieza a parecer un planazo.

Otabek supuso que bien podía darle el capricho a Yuri. El paseo no era el plan más práctico porque, al cabo de un rato, las muletas terminaban resultándole agotadoras, pero accedió a ir a casa andando y por el camino pararon a tomar un café, durante el cual decidieron hacer pirozhkis para cenar. Compraron los ingredientes compraron en la tienda de la esquina. 

En cuanto entraron en el apartamento, Yuri se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

—¿Cansado, gatito?

—Dame un par de minutos y voy a ayudarte con la cena, que tengo los brazos destrozados de las muletas.

—Tranquilo, me apaño solo.

Tal y como le había prometido, Yuri se acercó a la cocina para echarle un cable picando ingredientes para la cena, al fin y al cabo, los pirozhki eran la especialidad del ruso. Ambos cenaron charlando animadamente, y entonces Otabek supo que había llegado el momento, aunque le dolía tener que hacerlo justo cuando el ánimo de Yuri había mejorado por fin después de una semana infernal.

¿Podía dejarlo para el día siguiente? En realidad, sí, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Yuri estaba esperando que ocurriera y tampoco era justo dejarle pasar otro día con la incertidumbre de cuándo llegaría el momento. Era mejor quitárselo de encima cuanto antes. 

—Vete al dormitorio, Yuri —ordenó Otabek al tiempo que recogía los platos y no se le pasó por alto cómo Yuri pareció dejar de respirar un instante antes de obedecer. El rubio asintió con la mirada baja, cogió las muletas y obedeció.

Dejó los platos en el fregadero y fue tras él, ya le había hecho esperar demasiado. Yuri le miró sentado en la cama.

—¿Hoy es el día?

Otabek asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que cogía las dos almohadas y los tres cojines de la cama y los apilaba en medio de esta. Observó su obra durante un par de segundos, ajustándolos un par de veces hasta que quedaron como él quería. Mientras tanto, Yuri le miraba con curiosidad y cierto temor.

—Túmbate boca abajo con la cadera sobre las almohadas —ordenó Otabek, pero el Tigre de Hielo no reaccionó.

—¿No me vas a sujetar tú? —preguntó Yuri con la voz ligeramente temblorosa—. Siempre lo haces...

Aquello le pilló por sorpresa.

—Esta es la única posición que se me ocurre en la que no vas a tener la pierna forzada; ¿es un problema? 

—No... no lo sé... 

—Yuri, podemos esperar a que te quiten la férula si prefieres que te tumbe sobre mi regazo.

El kazajo vio la duda en el rostro de Yuri antes de que negara con la cabeza.

—Queda demasiado para eso —respondió el ruso colocándose en la posición que le había indicado.

Otabek observó la postura en la que se quedó Yuri y decidió coger un cojín del sofá y colocárselo debajo de la pierna lesionada. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que la pierna estaría bien apoyada y a salvo.

—¿Estás cómodo así? 

—¿Acaso importa? —preguntó Yuri con cierta resignación.

—Ya sabes que sí —le riñó con cariño Otabek. Sabía que el hecho de que Yuri necesitara aquello, no significaba que lo fuera a disfrutar y siempre estaba dispuesto a dejarle pasar algún que otro comentario lapidario—, pero, además, hoy me preocupa mucho que esa pierna no esté cargada.

—No te preocupes, la pierna está bien sujeta.

Otabek asintió a pesar de que sabía que Yuri no vería el gesto; el ruso había apoyado la cabeza entre sus brazos y alternaba entre enterrar la cara en el edredón y mirar hacia delante como si la cosa no fuera con él. Le llamó la atención que estuviese más tenso de lo habitual, pero era de esperar dado el cambio de rutina. 

Se acercó y tiró de sus pantalones y su ropa interior a la vez. La férula no le permitía bajárselos demasiado, pero era más que suficiente para lo que necesitaba. 

—Yuri, han pasado unos cuantos días, así que me gustaría que me dijeras por qué estamos haciendo esto.

Yuri gruñó en alto, odiaba aquello, pero Otabek necesitaba saber que los motivos no habían acabado tergiversándose en la mente del ruso y que no iba a sentir que era castigado por motivos distintos a los reales. 

—Porque ignoré a mi entrenador y me hice daño.

—No te voy a castigar por hacerte daño, Yuri, eso no sería justo y te habrías llevado la bronca igual si no te hubieras lesionado. Vuelve a intentarlo.

Yuri se agarró al edredón con ambas manos y bajó la cabeza.

—Por no hacer caso a mi entrenador, aunque sabía que podía hacerme daño. —Su voz quedó atenuada por el material de las sábanas.

—Mucho mejor —asintió Otabek al tiempo que sacaba un cinturón de un cajón de la cómoda y se colocaba a un lado de la cama. Acarició suavemente el trasero de Yuri y sintió cómo el otro chico se estremecía ligeramente, como si no hubiera esperado aquel gesto cariñoso. Le sorprendió, puesto que era algo que acostumbraba a hacer siempre antes de comenzar con los castigos. A lo mejor había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo—. ¿Listo?

Yuri giró la cabeza para mirarle y sus ojos quedaron clavados en el cinturón que Otabek había doblado por la mitad. Sin articular palabra, el Tigre de Hielo asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a apoyarla.

Otabek sujetó el cinturón con fuerza, intentando acostumbrarse a su peso y su tacto. Nunca había usado nada parecido para castigar a Yuri y no estaba totalmente seguro de cuál sería el resultado. Aquel era el motivo por el que no le había dicho cuántos azotes pensaba darle, por si de pronto se daba cuenta de que era demasiado y tenía que parar. Levantó el brazo y dejó que el cinto restallara contra el trasero de Yuri. El estruendo le llamó la atención, casi tanto como la furiosa línea roja que se trazó sobre la piel del muchacho. Había acertado justo en el centro...

Yuri no emitió ningún ruido, pero la tensión en sus manos al tiempo que se aferraba al edredón era un claro indicador de que el azote no había sido precisamente suave.

El kazajo volvió a apuntar, esta vez un poco más abajo, y golpeó de nuevo el trasero de Yuri. Esta vez el muchacho gimió y su respiración se volvió mucho más rápida, intentando contenerse. Otabek no esperó y le propinó un tercer azote observando cómo la piel de Yuri adquiría un tono rojo oscuro donde el cinturón había hecho contacto. El rojo se fundía con un ligero violeta en los puntos en los que había caído el extremo final de la correa. El cuarto azote provocó que Yuri comenzara a gemir de forma ininterrumpida, como un lamento de fondo que le dejaba entrever que el castigo estaba surtiendo su efecto. Otabek propinó un último correazo y dio la vuelta a la cama para colocarse en el otro lado. Observó a Yuri desde el nuevo ángulo: sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados, su cara oculta contra las sábanas y sus hombros se agitaban con su respiración.

Y, aun así, era una imagen hipnótica. 

Pasó una mano por el trasero enrojecido y Yuri reaccionó intentando apartarse sin éxito, como si hubiera esperado que fuera otro agónico azote. Otabek sintió el calor que emanaba de aquellas nalgas y le dio una suave palmadita a modo de ánimo.

—Ya has pasado la mitad, Yuri.

—¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Duele!

Otabek no le prestó mucha atención; si lo hacía, probablemente le costaría muchísimo continuar con la tarea. Sin apenas darle tiempo para asimilarlo, restallo el cinto contra las nalgas desnudas de Yuri dos veces. Aquello hizo que Yuri comenzara a llorar y suplicar:

—Por favor... No más... Lo sientooooo.

Sabía por experiencia que parar en aquel momento era una mala idea. Yuri se sentiría culpable más adelante si lo hacía. En contra de su propio instinto, volvió a repetir el gesto otras dos veces y Yuri le recompensó con un grito desgarrador y el balbuceo descontrolado de súplicas y disculpas que empezaban a no ser inteligibles a causa del intenso llanto.

Después de una leve batalla contra sí mismo, consiguió bajar el brazo y propinar el último azote justo antes de dejar caer el cinto al suelo y sentarse en la cama junto a Yuri, acariciándole cariñosamente la nuca.

—Ya está, Yura, ya ha pasado.

Yuri soltó una de sus manos del edredón y rápidamente agarró la mano libre de Otabek como si la vida le fuera en ello. Tenía el trasero rojo con ligeros tintes morados en algunos puntos y parecía extremadamente dolorido. El llanto de Yuri no disminuía. Se tumbó junto al ruso para poder mirarle a la cara y Yuri se movió ligeramente para abrazarle.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Yura? —preguntó con la esperanza de que Yuri le dijera por qué le estaba costando reaccionar más que de costumbre. Lo habitual era que, pasados un par de minutos, Yuri hubiera comenzado a jurar y protestar, y hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Yuri levantó la cabeza ligeramente para mirarle antes de contestar.

—Solo abrázame, por favor.

Otabek le dio un beso en la cabeza al tiempo que trazaba círculos con las manos en su espalda. 

—¿Qué te ocurre, gatito? ¿Ha sido peor que otras veces? —Estaba casi seguro de que no; había usado un instrumento distinto, pero no le había pegado ni más fuerte, ni más que otras veces. Su trasero tampoco parecía estar más resentido que en ocasiones anteriores.

Yuri agitó la cabeza en señal de negación contra su pecho.

—Es solo que no estabas.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé —susurró Yuri aún entre sollozos—, estoy tan acostumbrado a que me estés sujetando cuando me castigas que, de repente, me he sentido muy solo...

—No estás solo, Yura, eso nunca. 

—Lo sé, pero ha sido raro.

—Siento que te hayas sentido así, gatito —se disculpó sinceramente—. ¿Estás mejor ahora?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —preguntó Yuri fingiendo estar indignado—. ¡No voy a poder sentarme en días!

—Míralo por el lado bueno: tampoco hay riesgo de que te caigas de culo en el hielo... —Otabek rio aliviado de ver que Yuri volvía a ser él mismo—. Vamos, te ayudo a vestirte.

Yuri se levantó torpemente y dejó que Otabek le llevara al salón y una vez allí se sentó ligeramente ladeado en el sofá. El kazajo volvió a la sala con dos cervezas y le tendió una. En cuanto se sentó a su lado, Yuri volvió a cogerle la mano que le quedaba libre, como si temiera que se fuera a escapar. Otabek no hizo ningún comentario, pero se sentía ligeramente culpable: si hubiera sabido que el cambio de posición iba a afectar tanto a Yuri, habría esperado a que le quitaran la férula. O, al menos, habría intentado buscar otra solución.

Se inclinó para besar a Yuri con pasión. Hacía días que su chico estaba... bueno, insoportable por decirlo de algún modo, y se alegraba de que por fin el mal humor le hubiera abandonado.

—Siento que te hayas sentido como si te hubiera abandonado... 

—No pasa nada, no sabía que me iba a sentir así, no es culpa tuya —afirmó Yuri apoyándose contra él y abrazándole como si nunca más se fuera a despegar de él. Se quedaron en aquella posición en silencio durante un rato, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía y el contacto.

—¿Te puedo acompañar a la pista de hielo mañana? —Yuri rompió el silencio—. Me aburro todo el día metido en casa...

—¿Estás seguro? No creo que estar allí vaya a ser mucho más divertido...

—Bueno, puedo hablar con Victor y el Katsudon, y a lo mejor podemos comer juntos... Y podría ver a los niños... Y siempre me puedo volver a casa si me aburro.

—Vale, me apetece comer contigo. —Otabek reforzó sus palabras con un beso—. Echo de menos pasar tiempo contigo entrenando.

—Yo echo de menos entrenar en general...

—Ya queda menos, Yuri —intentó animarle—. ¿Quieres que veamos un capítulo de Juego de Tronos antes de dormir?

Yuri asintió y se levantó con Otabek mientras este ponía el capítulo. Al kazajo le hizo gracia notar que Yuri le tocaba en todo momento: una mano en el hombro mientras encendía el ordenador, sus caderas unidas cuando cogió el mando de la tele, le agarró la mano para volver al sofá y, finalmente, se sentó acurrucado contra él para ver el capítulo. Llevaban medio capítulo más o menos cuando a Otabek le extrañó que Yuri llevara más de diez minutos sin hacer ningún comentario, así que decidió desviar su atención a su chico para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. La imagen de Yuri dormido contra su pecho era enternecedora, pero por desgracia, la postura era un desastre y ninguno de los dos necesitaba que Yuri se despertara con tortícolis. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Otabek apagó la tele y cogió a Yuri en brazos para llevarlo a la cama. 

En cuanto le quitaran la férula, le iba a demostrar cuánto lo había echado de menos.


End file.
